Dimensions
by Alias Faze
Summary: Two kids. 100 Billion Dimensions. 1 Truth. 1 Lie. These two kids are running around, finding things, discovering, but something is waiting for them. Origins...
1. Chapter 1 The Run

*heavy breathing* "Damn, that was scary." I said to my friend Roger. Roger replied quickly, "Ya right, we've been in worse. Remember the God of Destruction?" A flood of memories came to my head. "Alias, Alias, ALIAS!" "OOF! What was that for?" I shouted. "Answer my question!" Roger said getting more frustrated. "Oh ya, that thing almost killed us!" *a distant boom was heard* "What was that?" I said looking stupid. "I think it was the robot that looked like the one in Origins!" *the booming sound was closer* "Roger, you're damn right." I said jaw opened. "RUN!" Roger shouting at me. "Split up! We will meet up on site B." I said while running for dear who knows!? *BOOM BOOM BOOM!* The sound, it wasn't chasing Roger like it did in Origins. It chased me… In my head I spoke to myself, "Is this the end for me?" I was jumping over rocks and branches while dodging the robots fearsome lasers. I always thought lasers were just some hocus pocus. But this thing proved me wrong. *CRACK BOOM!* "DAMNIT! THE ROBOT WAS ENOUGH BUT NOW LIGHTNING!?." Wait a minute, I said in my head. Lightning, DAMNIT LIGHTNING WILL KILL ME! Damnit, I think I've said damnit in my head too much. Then I looked straight in front of me and I saw camp B. Now it's only a matter until I get in or that robot gets me. I saw Roger coming into camp B. He shouted "ALIAS!" "Wait, Robot!" I shouted, "You wanted me this time, well you can't get me." I threw a stick of dynamite I found at Origins. "Yes Robot, you're gonna get a real kaboom." I said while running toward camp B's door. *BOOM* "HELL YA! BLOW THAT ************ OUT OF ITS BODY!" Roger shouted while giving me a noogie. "This is just the a minor damage to that piece of junk that chased us." I replied *crick crick crick CRANK THUSH!* "Oh," I said shocked, "well looks like that did a lot." Me and Roger started laughing./span/p


	2. Chapter 2 Camp B

"Sooooooo, now what?" I said when we walked into a room filled with people bruised and bandages all over them. "Well two new recruits eh?" "Who was that!?" Roger said pulling out his Mauser he got from Origins "Woh woh woh kiddo, don't mean any harm" the mysterious man, "Let me introduce myself, the name's Sarge Buck." "Ummmm this is awkward" I said telling Roger "Yup" he replied. "Well my name is Roger" Roger said embarrassed. "Nice to meet you Roger, what's your name kiddo?" Sarge Buck said. "Wait what!? Wait umm oh ya! My name is Alias." I said embarrassed. "Nice to meet you too Alias. Where you guys come from?" Sarge Buck asked while he was walking us towards our temporary new home. "Canada," Roger Said. "Canada also," I replied quickly. "Well, when are you two gonna leave?" Sarge Buck asked. "Two days from now," I said. "Man, you guys don't stay long, why don't you two stay longer?" Sarge Buck replied. "We need to get to camp A quickly." Roger said. "If we don't, we'll miss our ride to get to camp G quickly." I said adding on to Roger. "Well, your food will be ready in forty-five minutes ok?" Sarge Buck Said. "Ok" both me and Roger said. "So now what?" Roger said laying down on his bed. "We will take whatever chance to get back to Origins. Even if we have to fight that ugly mug that haunts us." I said. "No, I mean for the two days that we are gonna stay here!" Roger shouted at me. "Oh, kick back and relax?" I replied nervously. "That seems like a good idea. LET'S DO IT!" Roger said excitedly. "What did I just do?" I thought in my head.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast

*THOOM BA-DUM CRASH* "What was that?" I asked Roger expecting a quick reply. "OOF, DAMN BACKPACK! Wait, Hi Alias!" Roger Said embarrassed. "What in the world HAPPENED!?" I shouted at Roger who was now picking up his backpack. "Umm, Noooothi…. OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Roger shouted back at me. "For waking me up from a very good sleep." I said frustrated. "Well, sorry? Heh, heh…. heh." Roger replied. "Well anyways, is breakfast ready?" I asked Roger. "Should be" Roger replied. *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Come in," I said. "Well, ain't the two kids from yesterday?" Sarge Buck said. "Yes, it's us Sarge Buck," Roger replied to Sarge Buck. "Is that the cart for breakfast?" I asked Sarge Buck. "Well you guessed right mate! Here, and here," Sarge Buck replied. "What is it?" Roger Asked. "Well its eggs with vegetables!" Sarge Buck said with excitement. "Well gotta go, see ya later kiddos!" Then Sarge Buck lefted the room. "WHAT KIND OF BREAKFAST IS THIS!?'' Roger shouted. "Well at least it's not Eggplant right?" I said to Roger. "Well, that is true," Roger said. "Well, im eating, im starving!" I said. "Me too." Roger said.


	4. Chapter 4 WHAT ARE THOSE?

"Ok, so we had breakfast, now what?" Roger asked. "We explore!" I replied quickly. "What happened to the "Sit Back and Relax" huh?" Roger said. "It was a HORRIBLE idea." I replied back. "Then Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Roger shouted back. "Fine." I said grumpily. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORERS!" We both shouted. "HA, I WON!" I said rubbing it in Rogers face. "Fine, let's go and explore this place.'' Roger said grumpily. *CREEK THUMP* "That door is really old." Roger said "Maybe its bad quality?" A mysterious dude with khaki shorts and and a green sweater appeared. "What!? Is it my face?" The mysterious dude said. "I think it is because you look uglier than everybody here." I said "Damn son where you find that diss?" Roger said trying to be MLG. "Why you! LET IT RIP! STRIKER! LIGHTNING SWORD FLASH!" The mysterious dude shouted. "LET IT RIP! GO LIBRA!" *CLINK CLANK* "Let's go Libra! And Masamoo-moo don't bully people!" "So the mysterious dudes name is Masamoo-moo eh?" Roger said "NO IT ISN'T! IT'S MASAMUNE!" Masamune shouted back. "Whatever, well, my name is Yu," Yu said. "What in the world?" I said pointing to a surprised group. "Umm, Hi?" Roger said nervously. "Umm, Alicornia, Do you know these two kids other than Masamune and Yu?" a very tall person said. "No, not even one single bit." Alicornia said. "So why don't we just AHHHH! GINGKA!" a guy with glasses shouted. "HI! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU GUYS BLADERS? CAN I BATTLE? CAN I OOF!" Gingka said before he got punched by me. "Finally peace and quiet," I said taking a HUGE breath. "What? Is something the matter?" Roger said. "Umm, is it obvious? YES IT IS YOU FINALLY SHUT UP GINGKI!" Yu shouted. *SNORE* *SNORE* *SNORE* "Umm, so uh, hi?" I said...


End file.
